The Harry Potter Dreams
by Marauder Jim
Summary: Behold, the return of the Elder Wand! Warning: This is not actually fan-fiction, it is a series of dreams I've dreamed about the Harry Potter characters. As such, things may not always make complete sense. Still, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews appreciated.
1. Harry Potter and the Super Friends

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or almost anything else that I dream about, but the lawyers can't manage to stop my subconscious mind from dreaming at night. I write down the dreams I have for fun, and have never made any sort of profit off them.

This isn't actually fan fiction, but just recording the details of some of the dreams I have had at night, while asleep. Each chapter will be one dream. I view this as being along the lines of the drabbles type of entries, and hope they will be accepted under the terms of service.

12-15-2010 - This was a very cool one ... hope I can do it justice. Snape and Malfoy have grown and matured slightly, and are still crusty and annoying, but are now good guys overall. (Had this dream after reading about 3/4 of a Harry Potter fan-fic called An Aunt's Love, which I think inspired the HP parts.) We're all in training to become better fighters and soldiers, and we're more or less getting along. Coming back from one mission, Malfoy and some others have been with a flying creature that seems to be a cross between a roc, some sort of fire creature, and a muggle fighter jet with afterburners.

They seem to have been hit with some sort of icing charm, so as they are getting off the creature, it seems to be freezing up. Malfoy grabs the thing and backs it up into some sort of furnace, and Percy and I look at each other, horrified. We're afraid the extreme heat will cause the weapons in the thing to blow up and cause a tremendous explosion, and we're explaining to Malfoy what a foolish thing it was to do, and getting everyone to back up a bit, just in case. But we're all lucky, and the icing charm is powerful enough that the fire balances it, and there are no explosions.

We're doing some minor spell training in the middle of the night, and eventually Malfoy pulls the creature out of the furnace and moves it into a cross between a small stable and a hanger building, and we're still worried about the explosives while moving it, but there are still no problems.

We continue training for quite a while, and a few other minor characters are around. We're running through buildings and working on spells, but it is nothing major. I am asked to go and check on the creature, and I head over to it's hanger [think about the size of a basic one-car garage] but as I am about to open the doors, I am 'attacked' by a basic large red dragon that looks like it came out of the game Realmz. It's huge, breathes fire, and wants to wrestle, but it is no match for me, and means no trouble, it just wants to play. But I know it could be dangerous if the creature decided to attack it, so I try and lead it back to Hagrid's animal sanctuary, where I know there are a couple more dragons, as well. I am hoping I can get this one settled without waking the others, so I can get back to my task.

I'm petting the dragon, talking to it, and soothing it, and it finally agrees to go to sleep. This part of the reserve seems to be in an area that is a cross between Brookhurst Moon Park's cement paths and the cave on Tom Sawyer's Island that I used to dream about all the time [but haven't now in years] except it has changed with time, and now many of the cave passages have been broken up a bit, and it is now just a slightly interesting seating area.

I head back to the stable, and finally manage to get the doors open, but the huge fire roc creature is awake and kind of angry, and I try to close the doors again and start to run off. I don't manage to get them closed all the way, but am called over to help some of the others. Things have been shifting a bit, and while we're still based on Harry Potter characters for the most part, we're in the process of morphing into a super hero team. One heroine, very Wonder Woman-ish, is asking me to spiral a magical wire around a small cylinder to fix a part of our aircraft. The first wire I try to use just doesn't have enough power, so I ask Malfoy, who is getting into his costume (he's some sort of telekinetic necromancer hero) if I can borrow some of the braided gold trimming from his costume. He agrees, and it works, so the ship is now ready to fly.

I glance back at the stable, and the roc has busted out, but the Wonder Woman-ish character has jumped on it's back and wrestled it into submission, and joyfully flies it off into the battle, and I'm just glad she's got it under control. A Superman-like hero and most of the others are ready to leave, but Malfoy is having problems. He attempts to summon his 'craft' but it isn't working.

This thing is going to be hard to explain. It almost seems to be kind of the skeleton of a giant snake, free of any flesh, just bone, standing straight up. It almost looks like the spine and ribcage of a man, except instead of being oval like a man's rib cage would be, it is more circular, and about 2 1/2 to 3 feet in diameter. But being of a large snake-like creature, it is perhaps 20 or 30 feet tall. Draco is supposed to summon it with his telekinetic necro powers, but it isn't doing anything, and he thinks it is broken, so he is looking for his spare.

He's running around the tall, circular building, and it is a kind of cross between a silo and the Hall of Justice from the Super-Friends. I walk over to the bone thing, look down at it, hold my hand over it and say "Up!" like to a Harry Potter broom, and it rises to my hand like some huge bone slinky. As I lead the thing over toward Draco, who can't get his back-up to work, either, I have to tell him it is his power that is broken, and not the bone creatures.


	2. The River and the Book Store

I don't own them, I just dream them.

12-06-2010 - REALLY LONG DREAM WARNING, this one took twice as many notes as usual to try and remember things, and tied in to several other dreams as well as real life stuff. I enjoyed it greatly, even if it didn't have any really wow sci-fi elements or anything.

Am at some kind of beach / pool / waterpark area with Keith Thompson, and we're just running around having some fun, splashing about and stuff. This part was the farthest back, so it is the hardest to remember, but a cross between boating and aquarium type of stuff. Soon running back to another part of the area, and I'm running on narrow strips of land in between gridded sections of pools or lakes ... very video game kind of feel.

I am expecting to see worms and snakes and alligators appearing on the narrow path in front of me, since it would be kind of hard to avoid them here [I think this bit is based on my conversation with Jayel here on the dream forum, just last night], but oddly enough, for once in my dreams, none of the critters end up materializing.

The area ends up turning into the Eisenhower Park stream / Knotts Lagoon area that I frequently dream about (last time here) and I am moving from the southeast corner heading west along the bottom of the area. [This dream covers the same portion of the 'route,' but in the opposite direction, and seeing different things. Fun.]

As I make my way west, the narrow path near lake motif changes to more running alongside a mountain path that seems to more match my early Cadet hike / 33 cave dreams, and I'm just jogging along slightly south of the mountains, themselves, on a bit of a dry California desert kind of a trail. It seems like a bit of an earthquake sort of area, and the ground is shaking a fair bit.

Smart thing to do would usually be to back away from the mountain and get more into a flatland sort of area to avoid falling rocks and things, but that just doesn't feel like the right kind of thing to do, so I go with my gut, and am running in closer to the mountains, right near the base of the cliff area. As I get closer, it is turning for cliffs into houses surrounded by wooden fences, and everything is still shaking.

The area, game, whatever it is, is starting to speak to me, wanting to know why I am getting closers to the cliff / houses, and trying to get me to second-guess myself, though it doesn't say my gut feeling is wrong, and it seems to be kind of an Easter Island / Tiki thing that talking to me with the voice of the statue from Night at the Museum ("Dum Dum"), which is kind of funny.

I kind of push through the cliff / housing / wooded area to reach the west side of the 'path' and start heading north, and it turns to driving on a highway (perhaps I-4 East approaching WDW?). I have no idea what I am driving, car, cycle, or switching between. I am there, but I don't really see myself. It is almost like a driving game, switching lanes to pass vehicles, but I soon find myself having to dodge around an accident scene.

Something that is almost a hook-and-ladder fire truck which is kind of towing a motorcycle has flipped on it's side and is lightly burning. I can see the people from the front of the vehicle are fine, and I can see the guy on the motorcycle portion has removed his helmet and his seat belt, and is just crawling out of his chair. Though he has been slightly hurt and is bleeding a little, he also seems to be mostly OK. Since nobody is seriously hurt, I drive around the accident scene and continue up the road.

I have approached Pleasure Island, and at a bank right on the edge of the island, itself, I find myself meeting up with Holly from the FCM conventions and a couple of her friends. She explains they are waiting on a friend being kind of towed in on a motorcycle, and offers me an orange hard candy out of a small Altoids-type tin. I pull out my own and offer around the lime flavor, and Dumbledore pulls out his with (of course) the lemon drops.

I explain to them about the accident, saying it may be a while, but reassure them everyone seemed to be OK, and as I have just finished telling them about it, the whole thing pulls up next to us. Holly leads me over, wanting to introduce me, and explains to them that I was kind enough to pass on word about the accident, but that nobody seemed to be hurt, and they are friendly, but don't really bring me in with them for whatever they all are doing. They start heading off, and I am kind of following them when I realize I need to stop for a minute for a bathroom break.

I head into a restroom, bumping a guy on the way, and apologize to him for it. I make my way into the stall, and start about my business with a urinal, when the guy I just bumped into slams the door open so it bumps me, and kind of makes it clear he did it because I had the nerve to bump into him. I apologize again and exit the restroom.

As I am walking away, I am in the parking lot area in front of the office at Savanna High, and it is evening. I stop to tie my shoe, and am playing some hand-held video game that seems to be a cross between Realmz and the original Zelda (the dream version that I've played while asleep in the past), and the thing that I am carrying has several spell books which may also be the various Harry Potter books.

I cast the spell which creates an item which is a cross between the ring which causes me to only take 1/4 the damage per hit and the stone which gives me super strength to move rocks, and I am thinking creating it with a spell is much easier than having to go move the frozen soldiers around level three to get it. Weird.

Meanwhile, I've just cast that while tying my shoe and am in the middle of standing up when the idiot from the bathroom comes roaring past me on a powerful motor scooter. He's trying to run me over, but just misses me, and plows into a lake. I try to ignore him and walk along, but he makes a second attempt. I dodge slightly and he is in the lake again. He repeats, I repeat, and a third splash, and I am thinking if this keeps up, I am going to miss dodging one of these times and he is going to hit me, so I run down a couple of side streets, trying to distance myself from him.

I find myself on the little roads that are a cross between London, Cambridge, a shopping mall and Disney's Main Street that I have dreampt about at least a couple of times before. (maybe sometime I will find notes from one of them and be able to post it here.) I am walking down the slightly older, slightly smaller streets, crowded with people, and am dodging around the weird statue-like announcer guy, when I decide to duck into an old bookstore.

I am looking through the bookstore, and see lots of Harry Potter books, and I realize they have released an eighth book, though it is a lot smaller than the others (but like the Jordan prequel New Spring, not the really tiny Beedle the Bard from Rowling) though I am not going to get it.

As I move further in the bookstore, I find I am exiting the B-Dalton Books downstairs at the Buena Park Mall, and as I step out, I find I am holding a copy of the book. I didn't mean to take it, so I hand it to the employee setting up a display at the front of the store, and start to walk off. I start up the escalator, and a package drops in my hands. It is about four copies of the book wrapped in plastic. I am unwrapping them and dropping them in a nearby shopping cart for the bookstore while Daniel Radcliffe is dressed up as Harry Potter and complaining about he can't believe they are doing this again, though I can tell he's not serious in his complaint.

As I get off the escalator upstairs, I find myself in kind of a mini food court seating area that doesn't exist in the actual mall, and I am suddenly being confronted by four mall security guards who are accusing me of stealing from the bookstore. I think one of them is Tony DeNosso from NCIS.

I say I haven't stolen anything, and I have nothing on me. Arnold Jackson chuckles, and says it is a good thing he has his backpack, and opens it to show one of the Harry Potter books. Tony has turned into a cross between Horatio (CSI Miami) and Jane from the Mentalist, and one of his partners is the brunette from that show indicating she has something stolen from the show as well.

Turns out they want me to help them in a test of mall security or something, so we're walking toward May Company, swapping good lines back and forth. They are really good lines, so I wish I could remember them, but that's just a little too detailed for my mind to remember. We're just heading out the doors toward La Palma right next to the May Company, when mall security confronts us. I think it is the blond from the Mentalist. She doesn't bother me, but is telling the others that they are in trouble, but suddenly she seems to catch on to what is going on, and whines something like "You're going to pull badges now and tell me I don't have a collar, aren't you?" and she's not happy. 


	3. Harry Potter and the Power of Video Game

I don't own it, I just dream it!

I'm a cross between myself and Harry Potter, and rather than entering the world of magic at the age of 11, I've just entered it at 20 or 30, perhaps a week ago. I am trying to adjust to magic, but I use a new version of it. The power which Voldemort knows not is to treat magic like a video game, which it reacts very well and very strongly to.

I'm training with Hermione, Neville, and some of the others, trying to figure out the best kind of battle plan to use against Voldy, and we're trying various kinds of tactics. Unfortunately, we're in the middle of running an exercise when he attacks us. We've just used our secret weapon, and it needs time to recharge.

Without our weapon, we're having a tough time taking him on, but we muddle through long enough for the weapon to recharge, and I use it on him. It is powerful, and knocks him for quite a loop. It doesn't kill him, or seriously injure him, but it does kind of block his power and prevent him from doing anything really horrible for a few weeks, and since it can be used against him again and again when he comes against us, it gives us a lot more power in the war.

We're getting all the fighters back together, planning for future attacks, and I find myself playing a strange sort of game which is a strange competitive version of Asteroids, played like Air Hockey to the first person to manage to destroy the other player seven times. Oh, and did I mention it is played on broomsticks. I am playing against a cross between Neville and Cedric, who turns out to be the one fated to destroy Voldy, since I only just arrived in the magical world.

Each time our two space ships appear in the asteroid field, I quickly rotate and blow him out of the sky. I beat him either 7 to 0 or 7 to 1. He might have managed to blast me at the same time I blasted him the last time. He just doesn't yet understand how to control the broom / space ship in this situation, and he is really depressed that he got wiped out so badly. I remind him that he is just beginning to learn, and that he'll quickly catch on and do much better. I don't bother telling him that I suck at the game, and never leave the center of the screen, just rotating, and never really flying around. He can learn that after he quickly reaches the point that he can blow me away.

While we're practicing, Voldemort attacks again, this time with a couple of dementors. I easily put him out again for another few weeks, then I grab one of the dementors, turn it inside out, and it turns from black to white, and starts fighting for us. It is something like the flying creature in Super Mario Bros 2 that you jump on, and then turn into a flying carpet, so these enemies are also becoming fairly easy to deal with. 


	4. Dolores Umbridge & the Warehouse of Doom

12-19-2010 - There was a lot before this that won't come back to mind yet. Eventually I find myself working in a large warehouse it has four quadrants, and main aisles running around all the sides, and straight down the middle, vertically and horizontally, and is quite sizable.

Unfortunately, Dolores Umbridge is one of the big bosses, and she is yelling at people, threatening people, and firing people. She is very unpleasant about it, and I figure I'm about out of a job. She orders me to the very unpleasant job of mopping the huge stone floor, and I grab a mop and go to work.

1 2 3 A B 4 5 6 C D 7 8 9

The very large quadrants could be labeled A, B, C, and D on the map above, while the main paths I have talked about are between all the numbers. I think the main warehouse entrance is located to the North, right about 2, while I was working in the South of the building when this section of the dream begins, down near 8.

For some reason, my rather sizable mop bucket has to be mounted on a forklift to move it around, and that makes it rather hard to move it through parts of the over-packed warehouse where the main paths are sometimes nearly blocked off with crates and boxes of stuff coming in. I'm making my way from 8 up the center aisle to 5 and then on to two. I have been talking a bit with Carl Baumer on the way, and I know he was involved in getting me this job, and now he is worried I may lose it, and is trying to provide any advice that might help me keep it. Pat Overly is also throwing in a few comments of his own.

About the time I get to 2, Umbridge is screaming at even more people, and firing a lot. I know she would have probably fired me already, except she can't find me, so I just keep working with my mop as quickly as I can. I work my way from 2 to 3, and around 3 I find a half-hidden passageway leading off to some large areas further to the right. One section has a vast amount of leaves in in, and another some stairs leading down to an area where I run into Helena Ravenclaw. She is in her library, which is fairly extensive, and is trying to help someone find an important book. I am carrying seven or eight books, some fairly sizable, but they are getting heavy, so I have to set them down on some of the shelves for a few moments.

I realize I really need to get back to my mopping, and before I can do that, I have to rake up all the leaves, as well, and I am having to squeeze past Helena and the person she is trying to help, which is hard to do, as we're both up on ladders, looking at the upper shelves. I manage to squeeze my ladder past their ladder, and finally am close to getting back to 3, when I hear Dolores screaming about me, and why I am not done yet.

I suddenly remember, she gave me orders to mop the main aisles only, and I have been wasting huge amounts of time on these other areas that branch off of the main aisles, like Helena's library, and others, so I am way behind on the areas I was actually told to mop. I walk back into the 3 area, and am about to mop my way down to 6 when I run into Helena and Rowena, and I tell Helena that before I leave, I am going to have to go back to her library and get my books that I left there. I say I hope she is around for a while, because I have to get them today because I am now sure I am going to be fired because of all this. She and her mother are making comments that don't say anything about the situation directly, but I am left with a tiny hope at the back of my mind that they may be able to interfere slightly, and keep me from losing my job. 


	5. Harry Potter and the Magic Dust

I don't own it, I just dream it!

11-18-2010 - Takes place in the Harry Potter world, but I am myself, at least most of the time, and I don't think I ever see Harry. It is possible that at least once or twice in the dream, I am Harry. Anyway, I'm in the magical world, watching some friends training so they'll be ready for battle.

At the moment, they aren't training their magic, but their physical skills, dodging, ducking, avoiding curses and the likes. They are doing lots of rolls, backflips, and the like. I comment on how I wish I could do that, but that with my size and excess weight, there is no way I ever could, even with practice. One of the girls tells me that is nonsense, that I just have to start training properly. She introduces me to the magic dust.

It is like regular dust floating in the air (like you can see tiny particles of dust when in bright sunlight), except the magical dust comes into being on around where people are using magic, and can only be seen if you know to look for it. With a little bit of thought and practice, I am able to see the sparkling particles in the air, and am shown how to swing my hands through it and gather small amounts of it. I'm then shown how to infuse it into my body.

What you gather with the left hand, you lightly smack on your left leg, and it is absorbed into the body. What you gather with the right hand must be infused into the right leg. I start gathering dust, and can almost see a sort of green energy gauge appear as I begin to infuse the legs with magical energy. As more is added, the gauges increase, and I know when they get high enough, my skills and strength in my limbs will increase, and I will be able to dodge better and better, and start to have the skills to do things like the backflips.

Unfortunately, I am not the only one trying to train, and as noted, this dust only appears where people have been using their magic, and soon all the magic dust in the area has already been cleared out and absorbed. There is also the fact that others are also gathering it up to train it, so soon I am in competition with others for the stuff.

Soon I am approaching a placed where a magic symposium or sporting event or something is going to take place, and there is a large, tiered room filled with mostly adult wizards (which is why I am thinking more symposium and less sport). The room, itself, is one that I have had as a dream setting in dreams before, once as a church hall where I think a Catholic priest had been giving a service. If I ever find notes on the dream, I may manage to come back and link to it, but I don't know if that dream was ever recorded, and it was probably a year or two ago.

So I am in this room with hundreds or thousands of wizards, and there is lots of dust in some areas where it has not been gathered, yet, but not in others. I can't be too greedy in gathering too much, because then the other wizards will get angry with me. But I have to gather a pretty good amount, both for my own use, and to keep Albus Dumbledore from collecting too much of it, because in this dream he is the semi-evil manipulative Albus from much of the fan-fiction. 


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

I don't own it, I just dream it!

08-15-2010 - Am in World War II times, and have been asked to fly to Germany in an experimental plane and to paradrop behind enemy lines. We're testing out a new weapon of some sort, and I am being teamed up with Mad-Eye Moody.

We're approaching our target zone, and the tell us they want us each to drop at a different point, one at 10,000 feet, the other at only 4,000 feet, which seems really a short amount of space in which to make the drop safely. Moody decides to take the 10,000 foot drop, and I take the 4,000, but I misread things, and drop even later than I am supposed to. My chute is also being really slow at catching the air and opening, so I have to kind of shake it open, and do everything I can to angle my drop to get more time to slow.

I end up right in the middle of a populated area, and seem to be wearing a Boy Scout uniform. (I have never been in the Boy Scouts.) Luckily I have landed in a camp ground, and there is a scout jamboree going on, so I am partly accepted. In addition, I use my limited voice as a reason why I cannot talk, which hides my not knowing German. [At the time I had this dream, I had no voice for over a year.]

I am on an obstacle course, and am quickly running up to a hill, where I grab the parts and assemble a canoe paddle. I keep running up the hill until I get to the top, where I find a Propeller Spin attraction (like they used to have at Knott's Berry Farm.) It seems we're supposed to stop there, but I keep on running. A guard tries to stop me, but I mime having to go to the bathroom really really badly. Everybody laughs, and I am allowed to head on to the bathroom.

I run up to the restrooms, and find Mad-Eye and the gun. Mad-Eye landed badly and died, and the gun has been shattered, but I still need to hide all the pieces and hide them so the Nazis can't find them. I gather up the remains and decide to hide them in the bathroom. I decide to use the ladies room in the hopes they won't be found as quickly or searched as well.

As I come out, I am caught by a bad guy with his own plans. I'm told we'll never manage to stop him, and forced onto a ship. He has a henchman working with him, and an attractive woman scientist who is another of his prisoners. He is forcing her into a diving suit, to help him steal treasures from sunken ships. He's steering from one end of the ship, and I am forced to help out in the hold at the other end.

There is a huge monkey wrench there, and I know the henchman will have to bolt the hatch closed after the scientist comes back aboard, so I figure I'll whack him on the head while he is doing so, and the scientist and I can begin a takeover of the ship.

Things are only about half-working (leading to a need for some fighting) when I wake up. 


	7. Voldemort and the Big Bang

1-19-2011 - [May be a day off on the date of this.] I'm Harry Potter, and the scene is sometime after the seventh book. I defeated Voldemort, and the world thinks it is safe. There are still a few of his Death Eaters around, though, and I still continue to train and to learn new ways to fight them. I have been working with Remus, trying something new. I'm still working on it, but it involves trying to enter a magical painting, which can serve as both a way to escape an area, and a way to access additional power.

But there is no need, right? Voldy is dead, and nobody else has enough power to really be too much of a threat to me. Soon I am at some sort of event where there are lots of people around. Maybe something having to do with sports, or some sort of social event. People are shocked and running scared as Voldemort shows up.

I spot him, and he wants to speak to me, but he seems weak, peaceful, and confused. He looks like he did in the later movies, kind of a gray/white coloring, the very limited nose that seems to be just a couple of slits. He seems very reflective, and is just trying to figure things out. He takes a seat by me and starts to ask me why the two of us are fighting. "You killed my parents! You tried to kill me again and again!"

"That may have been a mistake," he admits. In the course of our discussion, he seems to indicate that there are a lot of things he could have handled better, and a lot of decisions he made that were not the best, and somehow it becomes easier and easier to kind of put aside all the horrible things he has done in the past. Draco and Narcissa see us talking, and come over. They see how weak and powerless Voldemort seems to be and neither of them are happy with him. Draco is especially rude and insulting.

I try to make excuses for them, and remind Voldy that he did make some rather negative impacts on their lives ... heck, on everybody's lives. Voldy acknowledges this, and seems to be kind of ashamed of himself. He swears some kind of powerful loyalty oath to me, binding himself to never try to attack me again. I feel strongly compelled to make the same oath back to him, but it is one I am not familiar with. He tries to teach it to me. The wand movement is a sort of a swish, followed by poking the person to whom you are swearing. I cannot remember the incantation.

I try the spell three times. One time I miss the poke, and in all three attempts, I fail to get the incantation quite right, but Voldemort seems to think it has worked, so we quite trying. Finally, I leave the sad, contemplative wizard, and just walk away.

I head for home, and soon find myself on Greenleaf, heading from the Magnolia area toward Hickory Drive, when I hear a loud boom, feel a surge of heat, and find the sky suddenly falling quite dark as thick black ash starts to fall out of the sky. I realize I have been played, and Voldemort just wanted me out of the way, before he began his attacks again.

The muggles on the street around me are breaking out in horrible blisters and rashes. They are falling to the ground, barley able to move, or crashing their cars as they lose control. Huge numbers of people are dying around me, and it is obvious to me that Voldemort detonated a nuclear bomb. The muggles are dying in droves, but the wizards seem to be more resistant. We get a little sick, but it is not killing us nearly as fast.

I realize I have to get back to Remus and the painting, and advance my training further. Luckily, I never did get that spell right, so while Voldemort cannot directly fight against me, I am free to act against him. The problem is, Snake Face has consolidated power in the wake of the explosion, and though it has only been a few hours, he seems to be in control of large amounts of the area already.

I'm approaching what I think is a tube station, wanting to catch a train, but it isn't quite the tube. It almost seems more like the station of a roller coaster. I quietly knock out one of the Death Eaters patrolling the station, and steal his mask. The current Death Eater mask looks a lot more like the helmet of somebody in a riot squad, with a smoky visor that the wearer can see out of, but nobody outside can see his face. I put the mask on and approach the loading queue.

I'm in line for the front car, and the person in front of me is a single rider. The Death Eater doing the loading is being rude and insulting, and playing with the guy. He threatens him that if he doesn't beg well enough to please him, he'll have me take the seat next to him for the trip. He just means it to play with the guy, but I want to get back to the painting, so I take him up on it, and squeeze into the seat next to the guy and pull down the lap bar. The Death Eater starts to tell me he was just joking, but then waves it off and launches the train.

If it is a coaster, it is a slow moving one, and as we go down the track my subconscious doesn't seem to know if I am fooling the Death Eaters with my disguise or not. After all, I don't have the entire uniform, just the helmet. As we ride along, several Death Eaters keep reaching in and shifting and adjusting my helmet, but they don't actually remove it, never see where I am, and don't try to stop me at all. Yet I am riding the train with all the lesser wizards and muggles who are being sent to camps, so I'm kind of being treated in between the two statuses.

The train arrives at it's destination, and I am the first one out, and bolt down the hall before they can try to direct me or control me. I find myself in a bit of a crowded shopping mall, and I'm walking through it when I also find Bellatrix is also walking through. She is absolutely nuts, and is running around dancing, babbling to herself, and cursing others. Complete loony toons! But I know if she sees me, she will manage to recognize me, so I duck out of the way.

I continue on into almost a sort of set of bleachers, where I find Neville has been saving a seat for me. He tries to talk to me, but I tell him I don't have time, and I have to get to Remus's quarters. I bolt toward the elevator, but several other people get into it with me. I am a little suspicious of them, but decide I don't have time to worry about it, and as the elevator opens, I start looking for the painting. But I quickly notice the apartment is much smaller than it used to be, and several other the others have joined me as well. The painting is nowhere in sight.

I realize the apartments have been subdivided into at least four units, each. Very tiny, very limited. They are now being used to hold all the second class (non-Death Eater) citizens. And the painting seems to have been removed. I'm becoming frantic as I start searching for it, but the people around me just start to quietly call for Lupin, and I suddenly realize Neville took good care of me, even though I didn't take the time to talk to him. He had people who were in the know, and on our side, fill the elevator, so no enemies had a chance to watch me.

A small hatch in the ceiling opens, and Lupin climbs out of the small, hidden room he has managed to hide himself in, and tells me that it is very important that I find the painting, but that it has been hidden to keep it safe. He gives me the first couple of clues in a sort of treasure hunt that I'll have to follow to find the map, then returns to hiding. I head back to the stands, hoping to find Neville, but he has disappeared.

I'm looking over the bleachers, trying to figure out my next move, when a singer walks into the area. I think it is Whitney Houston, and she has become a Death Eater. She now has the level of power she had always wanted, and is explaining to another singing who used to be her competition, that she is having her killed. She starts to sing the theme song from the movie 9 to 5 as she approaches the other singer. Then I wake up. 


	8. Voldemort and the Time Paradox

I don't own it, I just dreamed it!

1-20-11 - I'm at the Hickory neighborhood where I grew up, and have been out walking. Decided to walk around Holly Way, and went up the side where the Voges used to live, and came back down the side where Helen, then Rob, used to live. When I reach their house, I find that, even though neither of them lives there any more, the house has been decorated really nicely for Christmas.

As I approach to look at the decorations, the new owner comes out to taunt me and pick on me. It's Voldemort, and he is after me again. But he's playing games, hiding from me, trying to trick me, teasing me. He's playing with me. The good thing about this is it gives me a chance to get away while he's going on about the Christmas decorations.

I run around between Dave's house and the one next to mine, and run through to the alley, then try to sneak through the broken fence into my own back yard, hoping to hide in my house without anyone knowing I am there, but as I start to run in the back yard, I find myself blundering into some kind of a time paradox.

It's like there is this super thin fishing line that is also incredibly strong, and almost impossible to see, and it is strung all over the yard, and there are two of me running around trapped in it, and all attached to a time turner, or some kind of temporal beacon, [which happens to be the name of a HP fan fiction I am currently reading, at least somewhat inspiring this dream, I'm sure] and distorting time around us. Ginny is here, and she can't tell me where to go, because it might cause paradox, but she just kind of waves me to keep running.

I run a little further, out to Dale Street, then cross back to the alley at the house next to Mark and Steve's, but Voldy has taken some hostages, is holding them next to the pool, and is threatening to kill them, so I need to face him. This takes place after the 4th book, so he has his body back, and most of his power, and he should be safe from my touch because he now shares my blood ... but because of the time paradox, and the fishing line-like strands of time still wrapped around us, I am also halfway the Harry before he took my blood.

So he is strangling me, and I am starting to lose consciousness, but he is slowly wasting away from my touch, and we're both dying. I wrench free, and run off back toward Holly Way, while Voldemort starts to regenerate and heal as soon as he is free of my touch. He is soon after me again.

I am hiding behind a shrub in Albert's yard, peering through it as Voldemort approaches along with Bellatrix. They stop to question a little kid about if he has seen me, and actually seem to be unwilling to hurt the little guy, until they spot me in the shrub, and they start to torture him.

While they are doing this, I suddenly get an idea ... Albert's dad's gun collection! While Voldy is distracted with the torture, I run up the yard and open Albert's front door, and step inside. They are having a holiday dinner, and Albert and his immediate family are eating around a grand piano, while his more distant relatives are around a normal table, on the other side of the room. I don't recognize anybody, because it has been 25 years since I've seen any of them, but Albert and his mom reveal themselves, and wonder why I am bursting in on their dinner.

I explain about Voldemort and my thoughts about the guns, and suddenly some of the younger kids go running up the stairs. I am looking up at four floors of the house, and long stairways, while the kids are climbing around like monkeys with a very large plastic-looking colorful gun that looks like it is probably a Super Soaker or something. They drop it into my hands right as Voldemort breaks into the house.

He starts to attack me again, and I grab some of the time paradox fishing line and wrap him in it, both to help trap him, and to block some of his powers. Voldy and I are killing each other again, but then I start firing with the gun, as well. At first it acts like a machine gun, firing off small bronze bullets very rapidly, but the bullets get smaller and smaller by the second, and have soon turned to a stream of acid. I'm burning away all of Voldemort's flesh, destroying his current body and trying to turn him back into a nearly powerless spirit.

I fire into his nose and dissolve it, then into the nasal cavity and into his brain. I'm dissolving the entire body until all that remains is his skeleton, and perhaps a single tiny fragment of skin about the size of a band-aid. I realize he may regenerate it into a whole body in time, but it ought to take several years, and we're all safe again, for a time.

At this point, Albert's mom approaches me, and tells me that her husband was killed a few years ago, so she is now a widow. She has an incredible figure, gorgeous dark hair, looks like a very hot mature Italian woman (along the lines of a 60ish Sophia Loren, but with black hair rather than brown). She is wearing an incredibly tight, long white dress which she is practically bursting out of, and she is throwing herself at me. I find I am dressed in a tuxedo that can actually control and move my body (like in the Jackie Chan movie), and I grab her and we begin something which is half-tango, and half making love while dancing. (Wait, isn't that already one definition of the tango?) We're now an item. Very cool ending to a very cool dream.

[I cannot remember anything about what Albert's mother looked like in real life, but I'm pretty sure she didn't look like this. They only had a two story home (one of the few in the neighborhood) not a four story home. And I have no recollection of whether Albert's dad had a gun collection or not. Albert was a slight friend, and we played together once in a while, but he went to private school and spent a lot of time studying, and we did not get much chance to play as kids, so while he was a major point in this dream, the bits with him in it seem to have been created almost out of whole cloth, so to speak.] 


	9. The Harry Potter FanFiction Game

I don't own it, I just dream it!

2-8-2011 - Somehow reading all this Harry Potter fan fiction has lead me to somehow playing fan fiction in a universe that is a nearly perfect blend between the Harry Potter universe and the Adventurers Club at Pleasure Island. The video game that I am playing seems to be a cross between Adventures of Link (the second-ever Zelda game) and Realmz, a very cool Mac D&D-style game. [Also a lot of connections to games that I often played in my dreams years ago, and still dream once in a while, today.]

In this dream, people aren't writing Harry Potter fan fiction, but Harry Potter fan adventure games. Dumbledore/the Colonel has given me the access and ability to play these unauthorized games, but I shouldn't really talk about it, and that I am doing it is highly frowned upon.

Somehow the other Hogwarts students can somehow see that I have been playing these games, and some of them somehow start being able to access the same ones, which they shouldn't be able to do. (I think somehow when I played the games they would create a Facebook wall post about them, which is somehow allowing the others to access them, even though they haven't been given the permission or the ability to do so.) Some of the students and teachers/actors are noticing this, and it scares them.

I am in a group that includes people from my church, and Dale's family, and they are starting to notice me in these unauthorized games, and are beginning to half follow me, and half ask me questions, which is causing more and more worry.

Pamelia/Minerva grabs me and pulls me off to the side to talk to me about it in private. She is telling me that fleeing a battle while sending your owl off in front of you only allows you to escape with your life, and I say no wonder I keep dying ... I'll have to try that trick! She explains that they don't like the unauthorized adventures because they are too easy, and will keep us from becoming better at the authorized games. I say they aren't always easier (the good ones), just different.

I say that the rules are slightly different, which makes some enemies a little easier, and others a lot harder. I point out one of the basic Zelda knight characters that are easy to kill with a downward thrust in the regular version that is nigh-on impossible to kill in one of the unauthorized worlds I have been playing in.

About this time, we're interrupted, and since Pamelia/Minerva wants to keep this conversation private, she stops talking to me to interact with these other people. After a bit, I see her starting to use her cellular phone, so I quickly pick up mine and answer it before it even rings. She gives me a thankful look. She tells me she is worried for me. I tell her not to be. I'm fine. Besides, Dumbledore/the Colonel wouldn't have given me the ability and the access if he didn't think it would be helpful.

She brings up our past, and I tell her to ignore it, for now. I still don't think she's ready for it ... but in the back of my mind, I am still considering just walking up to her, wrapping her in an embrace, and moving on from there. I don't act on the thought, though. 


	10. Harry P & the Return of the Elder Wand

I don't own it ... I just dream it!

2-12-2011 - I'm Harry Potter, and I am trying to help prepare a friend for a job interview. Though we have taught her quite a bit about balloons, how to do her make-up, some magic, and a few skits and bits, Bonnie C. is still very nervous as we try to prepare her for a meeting with Gary/Dumbledore, who is considering hiring her as a cross between a witch, a clown, and a courier. We're exiting the area we've been preparing her in (Rob's house on Holly Way) an egg flies into my mouth, and I take a small bite out of reflex. I don't want any more, because I don't have any idea what kind of an egg it is, but Bonnie does.

Turns it out it was laid by a very tiny duckling who is smaller than the egg, itself. She knows it was laid by Lisa, her new pet duck that is now her favorite. For just a moment, she is Lisa Simpson, who named her new pet duck Lisa. She takes a moment to help Lisa build a nest, then leaves for her interview.

While we have been trying to prepare her for this, her ex-boyfriend, who is a cross between Jim C. and Voldemort, has been trying to give her advice that would ruin her, or turn her to evil. She has been trying hard to avoid following his advice, so he is running around the area trying to give the rest of us bad advice.

I seem to be watching some very odd video tape of some kind of porn, except that it isn't porn, it actually helps teach some kind of magic. It is very embarrassing to watch, however. We're all gathering our stuff together, preparing to go meet Bonnie and see how her meeting went. I take a new wand that I have created for her (I sent her to the meeting with my old wand) and kind of coil it up like a whip and slide it in my pocket.

Voldemort has stormed off in a rage, because he has failed to get any of us to heed his bad advice. We find Bonnie right after she has gotten out of her meeting, and she is in tears. It turns out that Gary/Dumbledore was horrible to her. He insulted her horribly, made her feel terrible, and she now wants nothing to do with the magical / clown world. She orders me to destroy the new wand I made for her, because she is leaving our world forever.

I am disappointed, because the new wand I made for her was actually a new incarnation of the Elder Wand. I am wondering how to destroy it, when I find it kind of speaking to me. It lets me know since I wielded the old Elder Wand, and since I was the one to make it's new body, but it has barely been used yet, I am able to destroy it. I ask for my old wand back, and she reveals that Dumbledore broke it while he was 'interviewing' her. I tell her to give it back to me, anyway.

I explain to her and our friends that only one broken wand has ever been repaired to new condition, and it was repaired with the Elder Wand by me. Everybody is amazed. I'd hidden the fact that I had the Elder Wand for a time, and it seems I'd hidden it well. (I'd thrown the original Elder Wand into the ocean in an area where neither I nor anybody else would ever be able to find it again.)

I take my wand, and pull out the new Elder Wand when Dumbledore wanders on to the scene. I don't want him to see the new Elder Wand, fearful that he'll realize what it is, and try to make trouble. He is being very rude and insulting to Bonnie and all the rest of us, and won't go away. I can't completely hide the Elder Wand, so finally I pull it on him, and let it choose the spell to use against him. The wand casts a new and powerful memory charm (as usual in my dreams I can't remember the incantation) and it makes Dumbledore completely forget about us, but not his own life. He wanders off a bit dazed.

I use the new Elder Wand to repair my own wand, then ask it to help me know how to properly unmake it. I unscrew the handle from the staff of the wand, and both are of pure, polished white unicorn horn, and then I pull out the rare feather which was the core of the wand. I don't know what kind of a feather it is, but I know Luna could identify it for us.

I hand Bonnie the staff of the wand, and explain to her she is to break it in thirds ... and it has told me it wants to then be buried underneath Lisa's nest. I am still trying to sense what is to be done with the feather when I wake up.

[Bonnie is a friend of mine. When I was a balloon artist, she picked up balloon twisting remarkably quickly as a hobby, though she never worked professionally at it. She also drives around a lot, and knows all of Florida remarkably well. About a month ago I started a job with a new courier company, and she is indeed considering going to work for that company. And Gary does have white hair, though he does not have Dumbledore's beard. How Harry Potter got involved in this dream, I have no idea, but the tale of the return of the Elder Wand deserves to be told.] 


	11. Sirius and the Insanity of Magic

03-22-2011 - I'm visiting Sirius at Grimmauld Place, which seems to be Mark and Steve's house in Buena Park, and am just getting ready to go swimming in the pool when things start getting really strange. The area suddenly seems to have turned into some sort of ghetto, the pool is now surrounded by a bunch of black folk thinking of using it, and there is only maybe a foot of brackish water at the bottom of the pool. I'm not at all sure I still want to go swimming, but somebody tosses me in. Yuck.

I'm making complaints as a climb back out, and threatening some nasty spells in revenge. I'm following Sirius, trying to keep up with him, as he is all over the place, and soon I find he is near a sentient male building that he needs to renew a bond with. The building is also a metamorphage, and to renew the bond, it turns out he needs to ... uh ... have relations with it. It starts creating something to use for that which is several times larger than Sirius, himself, and Sirius is not happy about this. I get the heck out of there before I see something I really don't want to see.

I find myself back in the yard surrounding Grimmauld Place, and I find out there are more and more dead animals coming back to life around the place, running around. I'm trying to find out what is going on, when I spot a motorcycle cop parked right next to the yard. He doesn't seem to see or hear anything, however. As I keep walking up to the animals, talking to them, trying to figure out what's going on, I quickly realize two things. First, the animals mean no harm and aren't causing any problems, and secondly, the cop can see and hear me, but not the animals, and thinks I am crazy.

Things are getting more and more dark and strange. All the things that are happening are weird and evil, and could very well lead to the end of the world. Sirius keeps running off to try and head off problems, and I keep looking for him, while resolving what problems I can, myself. There is a tremendous amount of weird people, weird things, and running around that just blends together in my mind, so I can't remember all that many details.

Soon I'm surrounded by a bunch of people who are either trying to chase me, or obeying me and following my orders, and as I decide I need to find Sirius again, I fly into the air to get away from the people. I kind of sense where Sirius is, and go flying toward him. He is back in Grimmauld Place again, and I fly right through walls, trying to reach him.

I find him having his way with his cousin Bellatrix in the master bedroom, and it seems he has just finished, and she's removed his head and drained his body, like some warped kind of preying mantis. I'm staring at the hollowed out shell of his body as Bella cackles maniacally, then watch amazed as he kind of regenerates and gets up, as she giggles inanely.

Meanwhile, I've been enjoying spending slightly suggestive time with several girls from Hogwarts (but random girls, not anybody who I can actually identify as characters). There are bits that seem to involve a shopping mall, and an amusement park, and it is all very dark and chaotic.

As Sirius has come back to life, I'm asking him if we've managed to save the world, yet, and he indicates he thinks we've pretty much got it under control, before saying something like "You think this is insane, you should have seen Halloween, last year!" All this insanity seems to happen at least yearly.

I just start laughing. 


End file.
